Dungeoneering training
To start training the treacherous skill Dungeoneering, you must talk to the Dungeoneering Master. There are a number of Dungeoneering Masters located across Soulsplit, but the most commonly visited one is located near the Lumbridge Yaks teleport. On this page, Lumbridge's Dungeoneering Master will be used as an example as to how to start training Dungeoneering. Basics of Dungeoneering The main goal of Dungeoneering is to complete the given floor by reaching the end and "completing" the dungeon. Dungeoneering is a completely safe skill which means that if the player dies, they will not lose any items. The player also can not have any sort of armour or weapons equipped prior to starting a floor. Defeating monsters along the way will increase the amount of Dungeoneering EXP you gain when you complete the floor. However, if the player dies while in the dungeon, the amount of EXP that they receive at the end of the dungeon will be decreased. Dungeoneering Master To get to one of the Dungeoneering Masters, you must open up your normal Spellbook and teleport to Lumbridge. Lumbridge's Dungeoneering Master is located near the Yaks. You can find Lumbridge's Dungeoneering Master by following the path below: Once you've reached the Dungeoneering Master, right-click him to bring up the following options. Choose "Start Dungeoneering," then "I would like to start Dungeoneering." You can also find a Dungeoneering Master in Varrock. If you teleport to Varrock Square and walk north towards Varrock Castle, you will see another Dungeoneering master. Levels 1-70 When you first start Dungeoneering, you can only access the Small floor, which is available at a Dungeoneering level of 1. This is where players start: If you choose this level, you will start here: Dungeoneering requires you to reach the end of the dungeon while killing monsters. At the end of the dungeon, the player will receive EXP. This EXP will vary according to the monsters the player defeats, and how many times they died (no EXP penalty if the player does not die at all) - this includes the boss. As you work your way through the dungeon, you will notice sarcophagi along the walls. Some of them are interactable, and can provide you with many supplies such as food and potions. These supplies are unlimited. You can obtain as many of them as you need. Be sure to use these to their full potential to stay alive while Dungeoneering. Levels 70-99 After reaching level 70, Hard Floor, or Level 3, is available. Potions and food are scattered throughout the dungeon inside boxes and crates. Like the first floor, these supplies are unlimited. The object of this floor is to collect two keys, unlocking the door to the boss. In order to retrieve the keys, you must kill the monsters inside the dungeon. After receiving the first key, you then go through the Northern-most door, go east, and turn the water controls. Once you've finished doing this, you can then proceed to the Eastern-most door to collect the second and final key by killing all the monsters. Once you have this key, behind the Western door is the boss. Once killed, go back into the center room, and climb the staircase to complete the floor. Trivia *The monsters in the Hard Floor dungeon are more difficult than the ones in the previous dungeon, though more experience and Dungeoneering Points are yielded to the player upon completion. *Players are able to exchange as many Dungeoneering tokens as they have towards experience. Press 'buy 1' lamp in Dungeoneering shop, then type how ever many tokens you would like to spend on experience. *The third and fourth floor of Dungeoneering are yet to be added. *There is a bug where you keep hitting the boss but no HP is drained. *There is a bug where the Dungeoneering boss becomes un-attackable. *The Dungeoneering smuggle bug is still not patched. However, staff members are able to check which players have smuggled Dungeoneering items and punish them accordingly. *There is a Dungeoneering Master in Varrock Castle. Players can buy rewards from him with Reward Tokens. Category:Training guides Category:Marked for revamp Category:Skill guides